


Vacation

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in an RV, Slice of Life, Smut, Viagra, fucked to exhaustion, lots of fluff, they have a cute and loving family okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor takes his family out on a camping trip, along with grandpa, grandma, and auntie Hela.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another portion of our Domestic Bliss series, which ErinBocca and I hold close to our hearts ♥

Thor lifted the last of their outside gear out of the R.V’s storage compartment. It was the last of the chairs to be set up around the bonfire pit, and right across from his parent’s own RV. 

 

The family had finally planned their lakeside vacation spot, camping far from civilization and Magni was having the time of his life running around and giggling as Hela chased after him, laughing as well. 

 

Odin and Frigga had already settled down and were sitting out in the warm sunlight. 

It had been a long time since the whole family had been together. Thor’s parents had been ecstatic as soon as the blond had mentioned it, and Hela of course had missed everyone just as much and took the opportunity to join. 

 

“Loki my dear,” Frigga called to the younger man holding Modi, beckoning them to come over.

“I was going to wait til Christmas, but I've never been any good at keeping surprises.” 

 

She reached into the blue cloth bag next to her and pulled out a small, beautifully knit sweater.

“For when the nights get chilly.” she smiled widely and picked up another, larger one for Magni. 

 

Loki let out a pleased gasp, holding Modi out so his grandma could slip the sweater on the baby. 

 

“Look at my proper little man!” Loki cooed as Modi appeared from the head hole, looking mildly harassed as he was passed back to his mother. They had just celebrated his five months. 

 

“Thank you, mom.” He said, very affectionately. Frigga had given him permission to call her mom after they had had a heart to heart in which Loki expressed his fears and doubts over being an adequate mother, having had no mother of his own to take example from. 

 

“Daddy, look!’ Loki took their baby boy over to Thor, showing him the sweater, holding the bigger one for Magni. “Your mom made these.” 

 

Odin and Frigga shared a look at the nickname for their son, but Thor was just grinning.    
"Well doesn't our little man look all warm and comfy?" He gently pinched Modi's cheek and kissed Loki's.    
  
"Magni~!" He called out, and the little boy rounded a corner just out of the reach of auntie Hela and ran right into his papa.   
"Oof-!" He fell onto his butt but he looked up grinning. Thor helped his little man back up, and showed him the sweater in Loki's hand.    
  
"Look what grandma made for you,"  he smiled again and grabbed it, feeling how soft the alpaca wool was and cuddling it to his face.    
"Fank you Gramma!" He called out, and Thor ushered him to go hug her, which he did with enthusiasm.    
  
"Lets see how well this fits my precious little Magni," she cooed and helped the child into the sweater.

 

Thor had pulled Loki into a hug, careful to not squish Modi between them as he caught Loki's lips in a soft kiss. 

 

“Mmmm-” Loki moaned quietly, so only Thor could hear him. “Did you bring the champagne for tonight?” 

 

Thor nodded, kissing him again. Modi gurgled and reached up to tug at Thor's flannel. 

 

“Doesn't papa look so handsome?” Loki cooed to his baby, kissing Thor once more before turning around to see Hela showing Magni how to model. “Magni! You look so handsome, baby!” 

 

"Ima model mommy!" He said gleefully, striking another pose just for Loki, to which all the adults laughed.   
  
"So~who's up for a swim?" Thor suggested.   
"Papa I wan smore!" Magni protested with another pose as he grandfather took another picture of him and Hela.    
  
"After dinner, young man." Thor chided, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist and speaking so that only he could hear.    
"And after I get to see your hot mother in a bikini.." He purred, grinning against his neck and nipping just under his ear.

 

Loki gently pushed Thor away and took Modi inside their camper, getting out the baby's swimsuit- little blue trunks with a long sleeved swimming shirt that had an anchor on the belly. After getting Modi into a swimming diaper, he slathered the babe with sunscreen, then dressed him. He was securing a little floppy blue hat onto the boy's head with a strap under the chin when Thor came striding in with Magni hoisted over his shoulder. 

 

“Magni- stop kicking-” Loki grabbed the dirty bare feet and tickled them, then picked up Modi. Frigga and Odin weren't going to swim, but Frigga had changed into a swimsuit, so she could sit in the shallows with the baby. “Here's our little swimmer!” 

 

Loki set him in her lap, and then went off to go get changed. 

 

Thor saw to Magni getting his swim trunks on, which were dark green with jungle animals on them, and had to stop him from running out before he too got a healthy splattering of sunscreen.    
"Stay in the shallows!" Thor called out after him as he bolted outside and nearly into Loki, eager to get into the river.    
  
"Sorry mommy!" He gave Loki a quick hug and kept running to the dirt shore where his grandparents were.    
  
Thor smiled at his husband when he came onto the RV finally.    
"Hey sexy mama," he grinned, and with the door shut behind him, the blond pulled Loki into a kiss and right up against his body.    
"Maybe after the kids are in bed we can skinny dip," he winked.

 

Loki shook his head, giggling despite his stern look as Thor's big hand traveled up the laced up back of his swim suit. His husband tried to grope him, his hands now moving to the front to grope his small breasts, but Loki pushed away. 

 

“Get dressed, daddy- and bring your phone. I wanna get pictures of the boys swimming!” He said. 

 

Thor let out a small little huff, but his fingers trailed Loki's arm as he pulled away with a smile.    
"Tease~"    
  
The larger man pulled off his shirt and shorts, grabbing the light blue swim trunks he had brought and tugged them on, purposely taking his time when he noted his husband's eyes on him.    
  
"We could always have a quicky." Thor suggested when his tactics didn't work enough to get Loki too riled up.

 

“ _ No,  _ daddy.” Loki said more sternly this time. He stepped out of the camper, slathering on sunscreen on his exposed legs and midriff. The swimming suit top covered his arms and chest, and the shorts covered his bottom nicely. Magni was splashing Hela, who looked relieved to be out of work for a few days. Odin was sat on a blanket, dozing, underneath a huge umbrella. Over the splashing of their eldest, Loki, and Thor when he came out, heard Modi let out a shrill shriek as his grandma dipped his feet in the water. 

 

Thor shook his head, smiling at his over dramatic little boy now writhing in his grandmother's hands, very very offended she had betrayed him this way.    
  
But Frigga just cooed,   
"Here we go again~" and she dunked his little feet again, this time to his fat little ankles and earned another shriek of dissatisfaction.    
  
The water was cool, and the day just warm enough to enjoy the refreshing temperature. Thor made sure his mother was fine with the babe before going deeper into the water where Hela and Magni were still splashing about.    
  
The blond made eye contact with Loki, and gave him a predatory look that warned him he would be after that pretty ass of his tonight.

 

Loki sat down in the water next to Modi and Frigga. The baby was trying to wriggle up his grandmother's shoulder, trying desperately to escape the water. He winked at his husband, knowing fully well Thor would growl under his breath at that. Modi let out another shrill scream as Frigga spooned water over his legs. Loki laughed and so did Frigga. 

 

“Come here, baby.” Loki said, holding his hands out to Magni, who was racing towards his mama. The force of the boy rocketing into his arms made them go back in the water, splashing Frigga and Modi, who had had enough and let out the most pitiful wail of discontent. 

 

“Awww, did grandma torture you too much?” Cooed Frigga, who took the sobbing baby back to the blanket, where a sleepy Odin accepted the now-wrapped bundle in his arms, turning on his side to hold him and murmur it was alright. 

 

“They just pick on you cause you're the little guy.” Murmured the grandpa as Modi seemed to sniffle in agreement, soaking up the pity as best as a five month old could. Loki kissed his eldest all over, cooing to his little moonbeam. 

 

Thor was watching with a soft smile when he felt a splash on the side of his face and turned to see Hela, visible only from her eyes up and her black hair webbed around her.    
  
He made a face and splashed her back right as she dipped under.   
  
"Mommy come!" Magni tugged on Loki's swim shirt, pointing to further in the lake. "Auntie Hela said there's fishes!"

 

Loki stood and walked with his baby to a little deeper and was instantly taken in Thor's arms. 

 

“He's been calling me ‘mommy’ ever since he heard you call me that, daddy.” Loki whispered in Thor's ear. “He's probably gonna start calling you ‘daddy’, too.” 

 

His husband let out a laugh and kissed Loki deeply. Magni squealed as Hela came up from behind him and lifted the boy up, who kicked and screeched happily. 

 

“I'm so glad you could make it, Hela.” Loki said, smiling at his sister-in-law. 

 

Hela smiled, dunking Magni underwater and bringing the cackling boy back up.    
"Me too-, I almost couldn't make it because my boss 'forgot', and dumped a project on me, but Sigyn helped me out."    
  
Magni wiggled out of her grasp, disappearing into the water for a moment before Thor scooped him out a moment later. He clung to his arm like a spider as Thor raised it higher.    
  
"But it's nice to finally spend time with you guys, it's been so long," to make her point, Hela draped herself into Loki's arms, subsequently making Thor stumble some.

 

Loki let out a giggle and Hela joined in as they let their combined weight sag, making Thor fall into the water with them. 

 

On shore, Frigga was stroking Modi's little face, as the baby had fallen asleep with Odin, comfortable under the protective shade of the umbrella. 

 

“You look just like Thor when he was little.” She said softly, and kissed a chubby hand lovingly. Sitting up fully, she looked to observe Magni. Despite not being Thor's blood, the little boy clung to his adoptive father with a ferocity that had stunned Loki, who had told Frigga that he had never expected that in his wildest dreams. Thor was Loki's dream, and Frigga knew that. When her son had bounced into the family house, excitedly announcing his engagement to a 21 year old single mother that he had gotten pregnant, his mother wasn't exactly thrilled. 

 

But Loki was kind and sweet. He clung to every piece of advice Frigga gave him in terms of Thor and child rearing. The boy also kept the house so clean and tidy that Frigga swore she had trained him in her dreams. 

 

Odin stirred and sat up, carefully cradling Modi. 

 

“I love this little guy.” He said gruffly, his voice even more deep from sleep. “He's so damn cute. And Magni... I love having grandkids.” 

 

Frigga smiled in agreement, brushing back the white hair on her husband's head. "We are quite lucky to have such wonderful family."   
  
Thor had Loki, Hela, AND Magni all in his grip as retaliation and was laughing boisterously as he dunked his sister and husband in one motion and playfully tossed Magni into the water.    
  
The boy resurfaced and swam to his mother and pointed at Thor, apparently wanting to be thrown at his Papa.   
Hela slunk to the side, putting her finger to her lips as she swam behind her brother, ready for the pounce when his son had him completely distracted.   
  


Loki threw his boy in the air and Thor caught him, the toddler kicked and screamed with glee. Hela surged up and wrapped her soaking arms around Thor's neck, bringing him down. 

 

Even on shore Frigga and Odin let out pleased chuckles. 

 

\----

 

Loki loved that Thor had made soup over an open fire. There was something so rustic and charming when his husband handed him the bowl of chili, which Magni reached for with hungry hands, excited to taste what his papa had made. 

 

“Patience, baby. Let mama blow on it first.” Loki said. Modi had finished breastfeeding and was curled up in Hela's arms, who had eaten a protein bar for dinner, saying she didn't feel like chili just yet. 

 

Magni huffed, but he waited patiently for Loki to cool the chili.   
  
Thor dished out more bowls, one for his mother, and a smaller one for his father whose appetite had been less these days, and lastly himself.    
"You sure you don't want any, Hela? It's grandpa Bor's recipe." He coaxed, offering the bowl he had just put a spoon into, but she shook her head.    
  
"I'm good, like I said," and Thor shrugged and sat down next to Loki.    
Frigga sighed contently.    
"We mustn't wait so long to do family outings like this. Maybe we could set something up, at least once a month?"    
  
The question was mostly geared towards Hela and Thor, who worked nearly every day of the week, and the blond got the hint loud and clear.   
He had been able to take time off to come camping for a few days, but it would need time to build back up again.    
  
That was, unless he got the promotion, then it would be a comfortable 9-5 with a significant pay increase.    
Still, Thor answered.   
"I think we can arrange that." He leaned a little against Loki as they ate.   
  
"Well, good." Frigga took another bite. "Loki, I would love to see you and the babies more often too.. if you want some time for you and Thor, I won't mind taking them for a weekend." 

 

“Oh, mom!” Loki said excitedly. “Well it'll be our one year anniversary next month... I would love to get some time with just Thor.” 

 

She smiled broadly, giving Loki a knowing look.    
"I think we can take the boys to the Harvest Fair that weekend." Frigga was already making plans in her mind, and was absolutely going to buy a little turkey outfit for Modi.    
"Oh! That reminds me, are you going trick-or-treating this year Magni?   
  
The young boy, who had a mouthful of chili in between the bites that Loki took nodded enthusiastically.    
"Ihma beh ah-"   
"Magni! Chew your food and swallow before talking" Thor was pointing a spoon at him, giving him the look that every parent who had had a conversation several times had.    
  
So Magni did, making sure his papa knew he had no food in his mouth before continuing.    
"I'm be a dinosaur!"

 

“Tell grandma what kind, baby.” Loki said, taking a bite of food, and smiling at his husband. “It's delicious, Thor.” 

 

“A TREX!!!! ROOOOARRRR!” Magni bellowed, startling Modi in Hela's arms. “I sorry! I sorry!” 

 

The toddler ran over and kissed Modi all over when the baby let out a scared whimper at the noise from before. 

 

“I sorry!” He kissed Modi’s little mouth, and the baby gurgled at him, grabbing fistfuls of raven hair in his fat little hands. Magni let out a cry of pain as Modi yanked hard, and soon the toddler was sobbing, and very upset.

 

“Oh my-” Loki chided, picking Magni up after untangling his hair out of Modi’s hands. “Maybe you're too tired for your movie night with grandpa and grandma. I heard grandpa was going to make indoor s'mores for you to eat, but maybe its just bedtime.” 

 

Magni's eyes widened and he whimpered and shook his head.    
"NO mama! Not tired!" He sniffled and wiped his messy nose on the sleeve of his shirt.    
"I wan watch movie and eat smores." He whined again, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Peas?"   
  
It was a good thing it wasn't Thor who was holding Magni, because the giant man had a soft spot for that look, and he suspected the boy knew it.    
"Finish your supper first," Thor said instead and Magni looked over and leaned himself against his mother in an apologetic hug, sniffling again.

 

Loki sat down with his son, and fed him more chili, kissing his sore little head and soothing him. 

 

“You have to be good for grandma and grandpa. Modi is staying in their camper tonight too, with auntie Hela so mama and papa can have some time alone.” Loki said to Magni, feeding him another big bite of chili, which had cooled considerably. Thor was dishing up his third bowl, and Loki smiled at him. His husband had put on some more muscle, and it pleased Loki to absolutely no end. Earlier that day, Thor had chopped firewood, and Loki had watched every single moment of it. 

 

“Mom-” Loki said, getting Frigga’s attention. “I've pumped a few bottles for Modi and I already put them in your fridge. He should be fine overnight with just one or two, and then the third one in the morning.” 

 

As Loki planned on drinking champagne tonight, he needed some adequate time before breastfeeding his baby again. 

 

She smiled sweetly and nodded her thanks as Magni reached for another bite.    
"Can we watch fishes!?" He asked grandma right before he got a mouthful of chili.    
  
"Nemo," Thor clarified with a chuckle and Frigga faked a gasp of excitement.    
"You want to watch all those cute fishies in the ocean?"   
  
Magni nodded and after swallowing went on a full on babble to explain the plot as best as the four year old could to a group of parents who had seen it a dozen times in the past month.    
  
Thor leaned over to Loki, kissing his neck and purring in his ear while Magni was distracted.    
"You won't be leaving that bed till noon tomorrow." He promised.

 

Loki turned to face his husband, a smile on his face. 

 

“Well you better not fall asleep, then.” He purred back, and handed his husband his empty bowl with a grin, standing up to take Magni inside to get dressed in pajamas. 

 

\---

 

“Mama loves you-” Loki cooed, kissing Magni’s head, but the boy was busy bouncing on the converted couch which was pulled out into a bed. Hela was tickling Modi, who Loki took for one more kiss too. 

 

“Papa will be in to say goodnight soon, baby.” Loki told Magni, who could have cared less as he squealed when Odin showed him the bag of marshmallows.  

 

Thor finished the last touches in their RV before he casually sauntered out. He had snuck some extra things in while Loki wasn't looking, and he had the champagne chilling and he had brought a couple toys as well.    
  
He even went so far as to set up his phone to play soft sexy music like the cheese ball he was before he walked the small distance between one RV to the next.    
  
Magni again paid no mind to his father entering into the RV either, especially when Frigga came over with the DVD and started setting it up.   
  
"Hey little man," Thor grinned, catching Magni in mid jump and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. "You be good for grandma and grandpa okay?"    
He earned a squeal in response and him trying to wriggle out of Thor’s hold. 

“I be good papa!”   
  


Loki handed Modi over to Thor, who kissed Modi. After saying thank you to the other adults in the camper, and good night, the pair left the RV. Loki tugged Thor to the dying fire, and made himself comfortable in his husband’s lap. 

 

“Can you believe next month will be one year?” He asked, kissing him deeply. “I'm so happy, Thor. So very happy.” 

 

Thor smiled against his husband's lips. "Me too, my love. It really doesn't feel like it has only been a year." He threaded his fingers through messy dark hair, cupping the back of his head.    
  
"And I'm just as happy as I was on the day I said my vows, and I doubt it will ever change." It was as if Loki and the boys had always been there. Thor couldn't imagine life without any of them, and he barely remembered what it was like before he had met the delightful younger man.   
  
Despite being ten years older, the couple rarely differed on much, and were as supporting of one another as they could be. The blond really did count himself above the luckiest men.

 

Loki grinned into the kiss. Times might be tough, money could be tight, and he was definitely stressed (they both were), but Loki loved his husband to pieces. He and Magni certainly wouldn't have the fullness they had if they hadn't have met Thor, and later, had little Modi. 

 

He looked up over the river and saw the moon, raising high above the mountains. The stars twinkled, and the river gleamed in the moonlight. 

 

“I'm so lucky, daddy.” Loki said, very decidedly as he turned back to face Thor. “Now, carry me into my castle-” 

 

He pointed to their camper with a giggle. 

 

"As you wish, my queen." Thor retorted with a purring growl, scooping his arms around and under Loki to pick him up with ease.    
The blond was also glad to have regained his lost muscle, so he could do this exact thing.   
  
He walked into the camper, letting the door shut and lock behind them into the lovely romantic atmosphere Thor had created.    
"I love you, Loki. So very much." He kissed him sweetly, and deepened it with a hungry growl.    
  
He placed Loki onto the large bed in the back, hands already roaming the pale man's body when he drew away.    
"Shall I get you a glass of champagne?" He said in an overly formal tone, but was already reaching for the glasses.

 

Loki looked around at the many flameless LED candles of all sizes Thor had set up around the camper, and the smell of something in the air- it smelled like Thor's cologne mixed with something else Loki couldn't quite place, but he loved it. His husband filled his glass and dropped a freshly washed and cut strawberry into it, handing it to the younger with a grin. Loki waited until his husband had a glass and he lifted his. 

 

“Mmm... To our everlasting love, daddy.” Loki giggled, and they clinked their glasses, taking sips. “Oh- oh! One more toast- to our family, the ones we have and the one we're building.” 

 

Thor laughed lightly, tipping his glass to tap against Loki's. "I can definitely drink to that. And to maybe, one day soon, growing our family?" The blond left the question open as it had been something the two had discussed off an on, and while it was generally agreed to wait until they had more money, Thor had always wanted a big family. And there was no one he would rather have it with than the man in front of him.   
  
They sipped again, and Thor's hand slid smoothly along Loki's long covered leg.    
"Mm, there's always something about candle light that makes you all the more irresistible." The larger man mused out loud as he leaned in closer. The orange light seemed to make his green eyes dance all the brighter.

 

Loki leaned forward as if to kiss his husband, but turned his head at the last moment, giggling when Thor kissed his cheek. The man's big hand traveled up his side, gripping his waist momentarily, then moving up his arm, where he gently teased Loki's cardigan down, revealing a bare shoulder. 

 

“Mmmm- this champagne is so good.” Loki said, and held out his glass for more, having drank it all. As Thor sat back to pour him another glass, Loki pushed the cardigan back up, knowing Thor loved his teasing. 

 

Thor admittedly was glad he had taken a little 'helpful' pill. Two actually. Not that the larger man had any issues getting started, but rather that the couple hardly had time to be intimate and as an unfortunate result  of his husband's playful teasing, the blond didn't always last as long as either wanted.    
  
But Thor was determined that not be the case tonight as he handed Loki his refilled glass. It was a special night and he was going to spoil the smaller man in every way.    
  
Thor drained his own glass of champagne, and took the cut strawberry between his teeth. He leaned into Loki to take a bite as well, smirking around the fruit.

 

Loki leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the strawberry, moaning more than he needed to. He felt Thor's hand go under his tank top and tweak a nipple, groping his small breast. Loki sat back, and pulled down the top of his shirt, letting his pert tits out. 

 

“Are you hungry, daddy?” He asked, tilting his head. 

 

Thor growled a moan,   
"I'm always hungry for you.." he answered, and he set his glass down and advanced onto the smaller man, gently pushing him and  urging him to lay back comfortably.   
  
He mouthed kisses at his jaw, his large hands drawing along the subtle curve of Loki's body before Thor made his way to his breast.    
He licked and teased the sensitive nipple between his teeth, then took it into his mouth and suckled, drinking from him with a soft pleased moan.

 

Loki let out a soft groan, cooing to Thor, not unlike how he did when Modi fed.  

 

“I love you, daddy.” He said softly, running his hands through Thor's hair which seemed to be getting longer and longer. How he loved his husband! He was a good man and an even better father. Loki adored him. 

 

“I love you-” He whispered again. 

 

Thor looked up at his husband with loving hooded eyes, moaning softly his reciprocation.    
  
He slid the shoulders of Loki's cardigan off, exposing beautifully pale shoulders once more, and this time Thor took it all the way off so that the younger couldn't put it back on to keep teasing.    
  
He moved to the other breast, hot mouth sampling his tit before suckling that one too.    
Thor slid his touch further down until his fingers traced over the hardness in Loki's leggings, stroking him through the too thin material. 

 

It was so erotic, the way Thor could make Loki squirm with just a few touches. His husband has dominated him sexually and had made his body his. Loki was a fiddle for Thor to play. 

 

“Mmm-” He hummed, still stroking Thor's hair softly. His husband finished suckling and moved up to kiss him, his mouth still sweet like milk. “I like how you set up the camper.” 

 

Loki giggled under his husband's grasp. 

 

Thor purred with a smile.   
"I'm glad, baby," he had wanted to do more, but he was saving a few things for their anniversary weekend.    
He slipped the tank top off of Loki's slim frame and letting it drop with his cardigan.    
  
"I also may have brought a little surprise for you." He teased, hooking his fingers at the hem of Loki's leggings and slowly pulling them down to show the smooth V before his groin.   
  
As he slid further down his body placing gentle kisses in an aimless trail, Thor took the material with him and pulled him off entirely.    
The blond was at the base of the bed and he dug for a bag he had hidden well away from Magni's curious reach.

 

“Oh yeah?” Loki giggled, now naked on the bed. Thor gave him a smirk that made Loki swoon slightly as the big man crawled back up the bed. The bag caught Loki's eye, who quirked a brow at his husband. One by one, Thor pulled out their collection of hardly used toys from home- a little bullet Loki favored every once in a while for solo play, nipple clamps, a jeweled butt plug, and a cock ring for each of them. 

 

“Oh, daddy.” Loki moaned lowly, spreading his legs for his husband. 

 

Thor kissed the inside of his husband's knees and to the insides of his smooth thighs.    
"You're already so wet, baby," The blond said in a pleased tone.    
  
Loki's cock was hard and laid heavy on his thigh, and his cunt was glistening with sensual dew. He licked the slit slowly, taking his time to taste before dipping inside to flick the sensitive bud.    
  
"You taste so good baby," Thor hummed and slipped a thick finger into his husband's cunt.

 

The smaller man whined softly, the noise growing louder when Thor took his cock into his mouth, taking his time again to taste. 

 

“Mmm- oh that feels so good~” Loki groaned, threading his fingers through Thor's hair again, pushing up into his husband's mouth slightly. Another finger entered his pussy, making Loki's back arch as Thor curled his fingers towards himself inside of his husband. “Daddy!” 

 

Thor smiled, having missed that beautiful sound of Loki's need, and loved even more they wouldn't have to keep themselves muffled for their evening.   
  
He sank down again onto his length and then back up, hollowing his cheeks and making a soft popping noise as he came off. "You like that baby?" He purred, reaching up to pinch one of his nipples again.    
  
A third finger was added and Loki moaned out Thor's name again, arching into him. "You're so damn tight-," he marveled, softly spreading his fingers to stretch his husband's passage in preparation for Thor's thick girth. 

 

Loki let out a small gasp, his legs closing for a moment before spreading even wider for his husband. 

 

“Ohh- daddy, use a toy on me.” Loki begged softly, tugging Thor up gently by his hair to kiss him. Their lips connected in a deep, slow, sensual kiss that made them both a little lightheaded. Panting and pulling away for air, they both grinned at each other, with Loki pawing at his husband's muscular chest, groping his pecs and tweaking his nipples as Thor continued to scissor him open. 

 

"Patience, my love." Thor chided with a smile, knowing that taking his time was only going to work in his favor later.  They had all the time they wanted now. And Thor planned on drawing it out as long as possible.    
  
He caught Loki's mouth in another kiss, his pinky sliding in the juices dripping out of his cunt before sliding down to press just the tip inside the tight furl of his asshole, earning a new shiver of pleasure.    
  
Thor teased him so briefly that Loki gave a small whine when the blond withdrew his hand entirely.   
He picked up the nipple clamps, licking and taking a taste and drink of each breast before attaching them and tugging on them.    
  
Satisfied with how they drew long moans from his husband, Thor then reached for the bullet and turned it on with the corded controls to a low buzz.

 

Loki arched up slightly, gasping and shivering as Thor put the bullet to his clit, gently rubbing it in little circles around the sensitive bud. Periodically, Thor tugged on the chain attaching the clamps, making Loki writhe with pleasure. The younger's legs were shaking, as he tried to delay his orgasm. 

 

“I can't- I can't squirt on the sheets-” Loki gasped, wiggling away when the stimulation threatened to be too much, but Thor growled at him to stay put. From one of the closets, Thor pulled out another, thicker blanket and Loki lay on it. 

 

“It won't soak through?” Loki asked, and Thor answered him by quickly sticking his fingers inside of him, holding him down firmly by his hips. He worked his husband to a quick orgasm, making Loki let out a loud cry as he squirted all over his hand. 

 

“Oh-! Oh!” Loki collapsed against the bed, panting. 

 

Thor slowed his movements, taking the bullet out so his husband could comfortably ride the orgasm through. His juices dripped onto the blanket, and even his slow movements made a deliciously wet noise.    
  
Finally Thor withdrew all the way, allowing Loki to breathe, but the blond was far from finished with him.    
He licked up the mess on his hand with a smile to the panting pale man before he drew up one of his long legs, kissing and nipping the inside of the thigh again.   
  
He teased a finger along his slit again, re wetting one of his fingers with Loki's slick, and he moved to slowly press into his asshole and went back up his body to kiss him so his husband could taste himself. 

 

Loki squealed against Thor's mouth as the finger went int deep inside of him. They hardly ever did anal, but Loki liked it a lot. The younger reached down and undid Thor's jeans, pulling out his rock hard cock, stroking it. 

 

Thor growled in pleasure, rewarding Loki with another slick finger into his tight hole.    
He pulled away from his mouth and nipped and sucked the spot under his ear and rubbed one of his clamped nipples.    
  
"You're so beautiful," Thor spread his fingers some more, sinking in to the knuckle. Loki had barely changed fro the day he met Thor, and the blond worshiped his perfect body.    
He loved every curve, every stretch mark, every faint freckle upon his form.    
  
He leaned back and picked up the jeweled plug, taking up the small bottle of travel lube to slicken it up before pressing it to Loki's puckered hole.    
It was still so tight, so Thor took his time to tease it in and back out, going in further each time until the fattest part of the plug was taken in and the pretty little jewel was all that showed.   
  


Loki let out a soft groan, picking up his knees to show Thor his handiwork. The older man growled in lust, leaning down to again taste Loki's sopping wet cunt, making the younger moan. 

 

“Daddy, put your fat cock inside me, please!” He begged desperately, tensing as the bullet was teased inside of his pussy again. Thor was on his knees, taking off his clothes, Loki watching his every move, greedily drinking up the sight of the man's skin and body. “You're so sexy, daddy-” 

 

The smaller sat up, licking Thor's nipples, and kissing his way down to wrap his pink lips around the reddened head of Thor's cock, instantly bobbing and sucking. 

 

Thor moaned, his hand instantly going to curl in Loki's soft hair. The smaller man's mouth was hot and he took Thor deep enough to brush against the gag reflex.   
The blond took a sharp intake of breath when he hollowed his cheeks and pulled his cock deeper.    
  
Thor rewarded him with raising the vibrations of the bullet and he could feel Loki moaning around his girth.    
  
Thor's grip tightened in his hair and he pulled Loki off his cock and forced him back down onto the bed, pinning his arms over his head.    
He pressed his dick to the still dripping entrance and plunged in.

 

Loki arched, letting out a loud cry as his husband's cock forced the bullet in deeper, and he trembled, already so close to another orgasm as Thor began to thrust deep and slow. 

 

“D-daddy!” Loki groaned, gasping. “Aahhh!” 

 

His clamped nipples rubbed against Thor's chest with each thrust, making the younger whine incessantly at the pressure on his tits, milk slowly leaking out of them and running onto the bed. 

 

Thor kissed Loki deeply and sloppy and fucked into his husband. He loved how the paler man wrapped his legs around his muscled waist and writhe under him with each thrust that pushed the bullet and the plug in deeper.    
  
"I want you to squirt again baby," Thor demanded with a growl, biting the crook of his shoulder, sucking a dark hickey. His free hand smeared the milk that dripped down Loki's body and tugged the chain harder.

 

“Hhhaaah-” Loki moaned at Thor's words, his pussy squelching with each thrust as Thor tugged on the clamps. It wasn't very long before Loki was obeying Thor, his feet planted on the bed as his hips lifted and he squirted all over Thor's lower abdomen and thick cock, crying out. The younger's eyes were rolled back in his head, as Thor had tugged the bullet out and was swirling in on his sensitive clit. 

 

“O-oh- daddy!” Loki cried when Thor slammed back in again.  

 

The blond could feel Loki's channel clenching around him, making his tight cunt even tighter.    
"Fuck you feel like a virgin-" Thor roared with pleasure. He took the bullet out before pulling out and flipping Loki onto his stomach.    
  
He hooked his hands under his hips and sank back into him with the same urgent pace as before. Thor kept him pinned to his lap, not letting Loki be able to squirm away even in the slightest.

 

Loki let out another loud cry as Thor pinned him, a bit of drool falling from his mouth as he took what Thor gave him. His husband let go of one of his hips and braced his hand against the camper wall, using the leverage to rut into him even harder. Before long, Loki was squirting again, this time let out a short shriek as he did. He felt the bed rock, and realized Thor was slightly shaking the entire RV with the weight of his thrusts, and Loki, for a moment, was mildly impressed his smaller frame did not break under his husband's might. 

 

“Oh!” Loki cried out as Thor tugged on the chain, forcing a clamp off his nipple. The pain radiated down to his swollen cunt and he let out a gush of liquid. 

 

Thor's lap was soaked with Loki's juices, and he took out the jeweled plug and slipped out of his cunt and sank into his ass, though a bit more carefully to not rip his husband.    
He pulled Loki up to fully impale him on Thor's fat cock and bounced him on his lap, hand coming up around his long throat.    
"I love you so much baby," he panted, kissing his jaw from behind. He grasped his cock and stroked in pace with his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his own edge.

 

The younger was unable to reply, only able to focus on how fucking good everything felt. His mouth opened as he panted and drooled, whining lowly when Thor pushed his fingers inside his cunt again, making sure to rub against that spot that always made him squirt. 

 

It had been so long since Thor had made him this way, and all Loki could do was let it happen, because he loved it. He absolutely loved it when his husband fucked him silly. 

 

The blond kept going until he felt the younger shake and convulse in his arms, ass and cunt squeezing tight again and another gush of liquid soaked between their laps, making the smacking of their skin all the more loud in the small area.    
  
Thor didn't relent, fucking into him mercilessly until he let out a thunderous roar, cumming hard and spilling jet after jet of hot white seed deep in Loki's ass.

 

They both collapsed forward onto the bed, with Loki grunting as the movement shifted Thor even deeper inside of him. It took a few minutes for the younger to come back to himself, not even realizing Thor had pulled out till he turned over and saw his husband looking down at his cock in confusion.

 

“Daddy?” Loki asked with a sleepy voice, starting to kick the dampened blanket off the bed. 

 

Thor put his hand on the blanket to keep it from falling off the bed.   
"Baby, I'm still hard-,"    
  
The blond had came, and the evidence of it was slowly dripping out of Loki's spent hole, but his dick was still as hard as a rock.    
Almost painfully so.    
  
Thir mentally cursed himself, realizing exactly why he was. He knew he should have only taken one-,

 

“Oh? Do you need to keep going?” Loki asked, not realizing what his husband meant, and opened his legs again for his husband, spreading his cunt lips with his fingers. “Here, daddy-” 

 

Thor bit his lower lip, his gaze drawn down to his husband's shining dripping pussy, looking all the more erotic with Loki's well fucked expression and flushed face and chest.    
  
How could the blond resist such a beautiful invitation, especially with his need still at peak.    
He claimed on top of his husband and without even hesitating, Thor sank his length deep within the silken walls of his cunt.    
He undid one of the clamps, soothing Loki's red nipple with his tongue and taking another long drink of his sweet milk.

 

Loki laid back, his eyes glazing over as moans automatically fell out of his pretty mouth as Thor fucked into him again, his pussy squelching loudly. 

 

“A-ah-!” Loki cried out, his back arching as Thor hit his spot over and over. He couldn't cum again- there was no way-. “Daddy- the blanket, I need it~” 

 

"Leave it," Thor growled the order, raising both of Loki's legs over his broad shoulders, lifting his ass off the bed as he rutted hard into him.    
  
He wasn't going to stop the sweet sounds of Loki's pleasured moans and whines or the way his back arched beautifully, reminding Thor that he was fucking blessed to have the man under him.    
  
He tugged on the remaining clamp, then removed it too but instead of soothing it, Thor pinched and pulled it, making more milk seep out along his thick fingers.

 

Loki's mouth was in a constant state of being open and letting sweet noises fall out of it. His eyes were more often than not rolled to the back of his head, and his pussy clenched around his man's big fat dick. Each thrust forced Loki's sweet juices to let a small burst out with a loud squelch, making the man above him roar with lust. The younger couldn't believe his husband's cock was still so hard. 

 

Thor dropped one of his legs and shifted Loki onto his side, keeping the top leg pulled up, using it as leverage to buck inside. The angle made the pressure on his spot less intense, but it had Loki moaning regardless as the friction was so wonderful. He was glad he got so wet, as it staved off any soreness he would feel from their vigorous lovemaking. 

 

The larger man reared a hand back and spanked Loki's perfect ass, then again on his thigh. It made him yell out in both surprise and pained pleasure.    
  
He reached down to snatch up the bullet again, sliding it between them and right against Loki's clit and clumsily turned it on, jolting the younger with another onslaught of intense sensations.

 

Loki tried to wiggle away, but Thor had a firm grip on him and turned the vibrations up, forcing it against his cunt. Loki's back arched, and he squirted all over Thor's rock hard, weeping red cock, making his husband growl at the way the younger's pussy clenched and tremored around him. 

 

“N-no-” He gasped, trying to push away the hand that held the bullet against his clit, squirming. Another firm smack to his thigh found him stopping from trying to get away, but twitching incessantly against his husband's hand and hard thrusts. His tits were auto-expressing milk with each rut, and he knew their comforter was going to be soaked with all kinds of fluids. 

 

But Thor was loving every damn second of it, unable to tear his eyes away from his husband.    
"God you look so fucking hot, baby" he growled the words, unsure if Loki could even really register he was saying in this state and that only fueled Thor's lust.    
  
He leaned down, the motion forcing himself deeper and the bullet to buzz harder against his clit so he could capture Loki's open mouth in a messy wet kiss that left the both of them panting.    
"Cum again for you daddy, baby. Cum all over my fat cock." He ordered. 

 

“N-no, no-” Loki whimpered, shaking his head, but Thor changed his angle and pushed the bullet firmly against his clit, and caught a leaking tit in his mouth. The hand that had been holding his leg now moved to his spent asshole and stuck two thick fingers inside, scissoring him open again. The younger groaned, and shook hard as he came again, but Thor showed no signs of stopping. 

 

Instead the larger man flipped him over again, with as much ease and finesse as a rag doll, and rewarded him with a third finger in his ass.    
  
He could feel Loki's spend literally dripping from him, curling down his pale legs spread wide.    
Thor withdrew his fingers and dug into the bag still left on the bed with the last item he hadn't been sure he would use tonight.    
Their dark blue dildo, just the same length and girth as Thor's own.    
  
With more hurried and clumsy movements, the blond slicked it with the lube and he pressed it to Loki's ass who whined loudly when he realized what was about to happen.    
But Thor didn't give him a chance to beg him not to before the dildo was shoved inside.    
  
He didn't give Loki a chance to adjust before thrusting it in conjunction with his own.

 

Loki was openly sobbing from the overstimulation, as his poor body took what his daddy gave him. Another orgasm ripped through him, causing his cock to pulsate and spurt white spend all over the comforter under him. He could feel the dildo and Thor's cock rubbing together through the thin membrane of his walls, which made him arch, letting out a hiss when the fake cock and Thor's simultaneously hit the sensitive spots in his tight channels. 

 

Knowing he had hit the perfect angle, Thor went harder, his free hand having to pin Loki's lap to his own to keep him for both collapsing or desperately trying to get away.    
  
His pussy was spasming with the relentless pounding, milking Thor's dick and he could feel himself getting closer again.    
  
Loki sobbed even harder when his unintelligible begging went unheeded by his husband, and the smaller man came again, legs and body shaking with the force of it and Thor roared again, fucking deep and against the blue cock still lodged deep in Loki's ass.

 

Loki collapsed onto his chest, his ass still forced high into the air. He twisted and put a desperate hand on Thor's chest. 

 

“Cum in me! Cum in me!” He begged, eyes rolling back again as he spasmed through another onslaught to his sweet spots. “P-please, daddy!” 

 

Thor had never heard such sweet begging and before he could torture Loki any more, the blond did exactly that.    
  
With a shuddering roard of Loki's name, Thor planted himself deep inside his husband as he came just as hard as the first time, pumping him beyond full of white that it seeped out around his dick with each tiny thrust.    
  
When at last he stilled, the blond was relieved his cock was starting to soften finally, and he collapsed next Loki, panting hard.

 

Loki fell to the bed, letting out a sob as he felt the cum dribble out of his spent pussy. His husband grabbed the base of the dildo and slowly removed it, teasing his sweet hole with just the tip, and moving it to squelch in and out of his sopping wet cunt a few times before stopping. His eyes were glazed and he panted as he felt Thor sit up and clean him off gently. The younger was turned over and Thor kissed his shiny, wet nipples, suckling for a few minutes, having noticed Loki's breasts looked a bit fuller due to the teasing they had endured. 

 

“That... that was so much-” Loki said a few minutes into Thor's impromptu feeding. 

 

"Fun?" Thor said with a smirk against the soft flesh of his tit, having looked up at Loki with half hooded eyes full less of exhaustion and moreso adoration for his wonderful husband.    
  
"We haven't been able to do that since-," Thor gave a small breathless chuckle. "..ages.."

 

Loki let out a little laugh, sleepily nodding. His pussy was throbbing and he whined at Thor to get rid of the wet blankets. 

 

“You made me cum so much.” Loki semi-complained, rolling up into the soft blanket Thor replaced the comforter with. “I probably won't be able to walk.” 

 

His husband laughed and cuddled the warm bundle close, kissing the crook of his neck. 

 

“Daddy, why were you so hard still?” Loki asked with a huge yawn. 

 

Thor hesitated a moment before answering.    
"Because you're just that damn hot, baby."   
  
Because it wasn't like he advertised that he had the medication, but he hadn't kept it a secret from his husband either.    
Back when they still dated, Thor had mentioned them because the stress of his job would sometimes knock him out of the mood for weeks or even months at a time if it were bad enough.   
  
If Loki didn't remember, he wasn't keen on reminding him that he had the little blue pills.   
  
Loki was too worn out to remember anything beyond the past hour of his husband fucking his brains out. 

 

“Mmm, okay...” Loki hummed, still not really believing his husband. There was laughter from across the campground- it seemed Magni was still awake and very much enjoying his movie time with his auntie and grandparents. Loki smiled as his eyes closed- he was so happy. 

 

“Thor?” He said very sleepily. His husband hummed at him. “I'm so glad I met you...” 

 

Thor pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, draping a muscled arm over Loki to bring him into a closer cuddle.    
"I'm glad I met you too baby." He smiled, his eyes closed too and his body heavy.    
  
"You make my world perfect, Loki."   
  
Because the blond was more happy and content    
than he could ever remember being, and he wouldn't trade it for the world at his feet.   
  


\---

 

The next morning, Loki was sore. Thor had woken him in the middle of the night, gently spreading his legs, begging so sweetly to be let in between his thighs because he had a hard on that wouldn't quit. So Loki allowed it, moaning softly the entire way through as Thor rocked slowly within him, almost as if he was trying to lull the younger man back to sleep.

 

Then in the morning, Thor had had another boner and Loki was kissed all over as Thor rutted to another completion. 

 

It must have something to do with the fresh mountain air. 

 

Loki was still laying in bed when Thor opened the camper door, letting Magni in and bringing Modi to his mama for fresh milk. 

 

“Did you have fun last night, moonbeam?” Loki asked Magni, who gave his mama a very oatmealy kiss on the mouth.    
  


"Yea!!!" He exclaimed with all the excitement of a well slept four year old. "We watched Fishes and we ate Smores and THEN!! Gramma made animals on the WALL!!"   
  
Thor mouthed 'shadow puppets' to Loki when his husband glanced up in question.    
  
"And grampa told me he got his eye taken by a monster!" Magni raised his arms above his head, hooking his fingers to mimic monster claws.    
"An an he said that he WON!"   
  
"I bet you didn't think your grandpa was a monster slayer, huh?" Thor laughed and Magni turned with his eyes wide, pointing at him.   
"Monster slayer too??"   
  
To which Thor laughed again and nodded. "Of course! What do you think happens to all those pesky monsters under the bed or in the closet?"

 

“Daddy!” Loki admonished, his brow furrowing. He had been trying so hard to convince Magni those monsters weren't real, since that was the toddler's favorite excuse to try to get out of naptime. “We know papa's just being silly- there are no monsters under our beds or in our closets.” 

 

Modi gurgled at his breast, and then bit down hard, making Loki jolt, looking down at giggling baby with a look of ‘its a good thing you're so cute or else-’ as the boy continued to feed. 

 

“Sunbeam, dont bite mama.” He chided softly. 

 

Thor looked over to them, surprised that Modi was already starting to teethe.    
"Well of course there's no monsters. Any more." He winked. "They are too scared to come back, but not of me." Thor his his face behind his hand and pointed at Loki, making Magni giggle furiously.   
  
"Grampa said we can go fishing today!!" The boy said with a jump as though just now remembering.    
"Oh really?"    
Thor gave a small cringe. Despite his father tea hung him countless times, the blond was awful at fishing.

 

Loki stroked Modi’s little rosy cheek. 

 

“I think we'll hang back with the girls. Magni and papa and grampa can have some quality son and father time.” Loki said, smirking at the look on Thor's face. “Give me a kiss, daddy.” 

 

Thor gave a soft pout, but it couldn't quite hide the smile behind it as he closed the short space between them to kiss his husband, careful of the baby between them.   
  
He almost turned it deeper when he felt Magni take his hand and tug on him, using his full weight to try to drag his papa out.    
"Papa! Fishes!"    
  
"I'm coming I'm coming.." He said, reluctantly pulling away from Loki's lips.    
"Wow Magni-! You've gotten so strong!" Thor pretended to almost stumble as if really being dragged by the tiny human.    
  
"Love you baby-!" He said before slipping out of the RV.

 

Loki laughed as the door closed and he looked down at Modi, who was rubbing his eyes as he sleepily unlatched from his mama's breast. 

 

“What're we gonna do with those crazy boys?” He asked lovingly, as Modi cooed in response. 


End file.
